


Dirty Laundry

by LucyS Malfoy (Willibald)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willibald/pseuds/LucyS%20Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to the graingersnape100 LJ community</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dirty Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the graingersnape100 LJ community

Exhausted, Severus slowly stirred on the great double bed. He tried to sit up but was weighed down by the head and mass of curls that was using his chest as a pillow. Slowly he edged up the bed letting her slide down into his lap. A low moan told him that his partner was also awake.

"This is all very nice but I only came in to see if the house elves had finished with our laundry. I said that I needed socks!"

But all thoughts of socks were soon forgotten as Hermione took advantage of her current location.


End file.
